Ready for Love Tribute
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: Rated for safety. Tribute to all those loyal UsaHee fans! The lyrics aren't in the story, but the story's based on the song. Enjoy!


Angel: Tribute to the Usa/Hee fans! Gotta keep it up!  
  
Toy: Okay, here's the deal. Don't be too surprised if you see little random notes appear. That's probably Angel plaqing the story.  
  
Angel: I'm shocked! How can you think like that? I would never do such a thing!  
  
Toy: Phf! Anyway, like said in the summery, the lyrics aren't in this story. The story is BASED off the song. It's India.Arie's Ready for Love.   
  
Angel: We- I mean, Toy made Heero more talkitive... In other words, Heero OOC. She's done the impossible!! Hehe... Usagi's moved out to live with Heero in his, now their, apartment. I think Quatre bought it for him, 'cuz it seems real comfy! Hm, feather-stuffed pillows. Soft!   
  
Koi= means love and can also be like a pet name

* * *

Usagi smiled, sitting down on the dark navy blue couch, next her chocolate-haired koi.   
  
"Heero?" she started, snuggling up to him, "Where do you see this going?"   
  
"Where do I see what going?" Heero asked, wrapping his arm around the blond.  
  
Usagi took a breath, "Our relationship."  
  
Usagi had taken that breath for a reason. Usually, talking to Heero about their relationship led to a long, really long silence between the two. But, Usagi had strangly become so determind to find out what Heero thought that she was sure she just might tie Heero down and torture him until he spoke.   
  
"Hm...mm...m...hm." Usagi began to hum, unsure if Heero would say something this time.   
  
After a while of silence, Heero suddenly relpied, but not the reply Usagi was looking for.  
  
"You know what, it's late. Maybe we should go to bed and talk about it.... tomorrow." Heero said, standing up and pulling Usagi up with him.  
  
Usagi frowned, staring at the forest green fabric of Heero's shirt, as she was lead to the room she and Heero shared. Why wasn't she stopping him? She wanted an answer didn't she? So then why wasn't she demanding one?!  
  
"Heero." she started again, "Heero, why won't you talk to me?"  
  
"I do talk to you. I talk to you more than I talk to anyone else." Heero answered, pulling back the covers.   
  
"I mean, why won't you talk to me about our relationship? You keep avoiding it like it's some sort of disease!" Usagi cried, stomping her foot down.   
  
Heero looked at Usagi with avoidation (Angel: Word?) in his blue eyes, "Are you coming to bed, or not?"   
  
"I'll stand here all day and night until you answer me! And won't move an inch!! Are you listening to me?" Usagi replied, her hands on her hips.  
  
"I hear you." Heero replied, sarcasim dripping along the statement.  
  
"You're not going to just leave me here, are you? Heero?" Usagi's voice suddenly sound meek and frightful.  
  
There was the sound of rustling and footsteps and Usagi's squeal as she was lifted off her feet.  
  
"Of course I'm not." Heero whispered, gently dropping Usagi on the bed and letting his head fall on the pillow.   
  
Usagi pouted, crossing her arms and sitting straight. 'I'll just wake up before him and resume my protest! Hai! That's just what I'll do!'  
  
A few hours later, a determind Usagi leaned down to Heero's face, checking to see if was asleep. She grinned softly at how peaceful he looked. She threw her legs, one before the other, over the side of the bed, quietly as so not to wake up her sleeping koi. She pushed forward, standing up when suddenly....  
  
"Eep!" Usagi squeaked, a warm hand wrapping around her waist and pulling her back down.   
  
She fell back down on the bed with a soft, cushioned 'thud'.   
  
"Heero." she groaned, annoyed. The hand began to rub up and down her back as though trying to put her to sleep.   
  
Usagi tried despretely to surpress her yawns and purr-like sounds when out of the blue...   
  
"Heero! You pervert!" She cried, scrambling and ending up on the floor with a much harder and louder 'thud' than the one before.   
  
A not-so-happy Usagi raised her head over the side of the bed and glared, the best she could, at the amused look on Heero's 'sleeping' face.   
  
((Morning))  
  
Usagi yawned heavily as she stretched, her limbs spreading out over the bed. Her bright sapphire blue eyes opened to the sight of the fan, unlike what she wished to see when she opened her eyes.   
  
"Heero?" She called, lazily. Her eyes adverted around the room, falling on the braided pilot that sat on the floor, legs crossed.   
  
"Duo! Duo, what are you doing here?" She asked, her head peaking out from behind the covers.   
  
"You're awake! I almost thought you might've been drugged." Duo grinned and stopped, realizing the suggestive-ness (Angel: Word?) of his statement.   
  
'Usagi Heero Drugs =.... Ew... I don't wanna know that!' (1) Duo thought, his face scrunching up.  
  
"I take that back." He muttered.  
  
Usagi looked at Duo, "Duo, you pervert. You're almost as bad Heero. That reminds me, where IS Heero?"   
  
"Heero's out.. uh... taking care of an old rival." Duo replied, trying to choose his words carefully.  
  
Usagi gasped as a loud crash came from the front of the apartment. Duo grabbed the little phone from his pocket.  
  
"Having some problems here!" He said.  
  
"Hold it, Maxwell. Yuy'll kill us if we leave the onna. 'Don't let anything happen to her.' he says. Phf!" Wufei's voice sounded staticy coming from the phone, or better yet a walkie talkie. (2)  
  
Usagi growled, "You got a problem, Chang!?"   
  
"Oh, no. The onna's mad. What ever shall we do?" Wufei called, sarcasticly.   
  
"Shut- what was that?" Usagi asked, her eyes widening.   
  
"I think it was... Oh, great! This has to happen to me!" Duo cried.   
  
"Duo. What was that sound?"   
  
"What sound?"   
  
There was a 'thunk' against the window and a can rolled on the floor to Duo's feet.   
  
"Gas!" He yelled, snatching Usagi from her place on the bed and running towards the window.  
  
"Don't move. There are masks under the bed."   
  
"Heero!" Usagi cried, snatching the 'walkie talkie' from Duo, "Heero Yuy! Where are you!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Usagi."  
  
"Are you telling me not to worry? Well, guess what? I AM WORRIED!"   
  
Usagi's loud reply caused an unbearably louder feedback from the WT(walki takie).   
  
"Usagi, please. Just don't do anything rash."   
  
"Rash? Rash!? How about I go shout "Here I am!" while standing in the window, eh? Yeah, yeah. That's what I'll do!" Usagi replied, tossing the WT over her shoulder and climbing on the window sill.   
  
"Duo! Stop her!"   
  
Duo looked from the WT to Usagi and back, "You must be crazy. She'll toss me out the window myself!"   
  
"And I'll shoot you until every bullet in the country has been used to shoot you!!"   
  
Duo shrieked, running over to get Usagi when she suddenly disappeared from the window sill.   
  
"Ah, man! Heero's gonna kill me!" He cried, pacing back and forth, occasionally looking out the window in case Usagi was still alive.  
  
((Later))  
  
"WHAT!?" The building shoke in strong vibration as Heero exploded with anger.  
  
"You what?!" He screamed again, lifting Duo up off his feet by the black collar of his shirt.   
  
"I didn't do it! See-uh... weeelll, ya see, I- Eep! Please don't shoot me! I'm too young and handsome to die!" Duo cried, shrinking in size as Heero's gun was pressed to his sweating forehead.   
  
"I ought to shot you cold!" (3) Heero cried, his other hand still gripping Duo's collar.  
  
"You wouldn't do it.... would you?" Duo meekly asked.   
  
"I should."  
  
"Stop, Heero. It's not Duo's fault!" Quatre reminded, "It was by accident and you know it."  
  
"I should shoot you too for siding with him!"   
  
"...." Trowa suddenly appeared between the threatening Heero and the hard-faced Quatre, silently defending his blond friend. (4)  
  
"I say we tie him up and throw him in the closet until he goes completely crazy. Then we can sell him to be displayed." Wufei muttered, staying in his little shadow-covered corner.  
  
Wufei's eyes widened to the size of dishes when something small, yet powerful flew by his face, barely missing him and creating a small cut on his cheek.  
  
"Shut up, Chang."   
  
"I'll do just that." Wufei muttered lowly, wiping the red blood of his cheek.   
  
Heero growled, lowering his gun before turning on his heel and stomping out the room.   
  
"Think he's mad?" Duo asked, holding up a finger before shrinking at the looks he received.  
  
((Heero))  
  
Heero sighed, banging his head against the brick wall of the building, a trail of blood staining his vision.   
  
"Why did I trust Duo? He can't do anything!"   
  
"I can too." Duo said, laying a hand on Heero's shoulder.   
  
"What can you do? Make things worse!?"   
  
"Well, I can do that. But, I mean I can help you find Usagi."   
  
Heero stayed silent, still angry.  
  
"Leave me alone, Duo."   
  
"But-"   
  
"I mean it!"  
  
"Heer-"  
  
"LEAVE!"   
  
Duo jumped back, staring at Heero from a few feet away. He frowned, his feelings obviously hurt, before leaving the Perfect Soldier to bang his head more.  
  
tbc....

* * *

(1) And neither do we!

(2) We couldn't decide whether it should be a walkie talkie or phone, so.. use your imagination!

(3) A quote Angel heard from some movie. shrug

(4) SHOUNEN-AI!!

Angel: So much for a one-shot. -.-;;;  
  
Toy: I know. But it seemed like such a good place to stop! - I couldn't resist.   
  
Angel: Whatever. 


End file.
